Moondance
by Golden Dragonet
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh unwind together after a hectic day at the lab. HC romance.


Title: Moondance

Rating: PG

Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh Don't ask why, it's my first CSI: Miami fic, and I didn't like any of the other pairings available from any of the other CSI's

A/N: So, like I said, first CSI: Miami fic. I actually got the idea for the story from a song, and the idea has been dancing around in my head (no pun intended) for a few days. Just…yeah. PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: CSI: Miami is not my property, but sometimes I wish it was… but, I LOVE Anthony Zuiker for creating it!

Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

excerpt from "Moondance" by Michael Buble

Calleigh Duquesne leaned back in her chair and heaved a sigh of relief. After several grueling hours of processing bullets from the crime scene, she had finally finished. Stretching her arms above her head, Calleigh ran her hands through her long blonde hair, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to relieve the headache that had developed during the last hour as she had been examining stria under the microscope. As much as she loved bullets, there was a limit to how many she could process comfortably in one day. Relaxing in her chair without glancing at the clock, she dropped her hands into her lap, eyes still closed, slipping into a light doze.

Standing outside the glass doors of the ballistics lab, Horatio Caine watched Calleigh's actions silently, sunglasses held loosely in his hand. He couldn't help watching – she looked so beautiful sitting like that, golden tresses draped over the chair back like a waterfall, her face smooth and relaxed, none of the tension of the day's work visible.

Placing his sunglasses in the inner pocket of his jacket, Horation glanced around to be sure no one else was around. Entering the room silently, he moved quietly behind Calleigh. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he began to knead the tension from them ever so gently. Calleigh murmured appreciatively, smiling slightly and shifting to allow him access to the knots of muscle that had built up in the past few hours, allowing him to smooth the thought of work away. After a moment, she opend those startlingly blue eyes that had always captivated Horation, her smile broadening at the sight of his face.

"Hello there, Handsome," she said lowly, drowsily, gazing up at his façade.

"Hi," he responded in kind, leaning down to kiss her, a gesture she accepted as rightful homage, before she inquired, "What about Eric and Speed?"

"Long gone," he responded. "Shift ended over an hour ago."

Calleigh lost her pose of indolence as she heard this. "An hour ago?" Horatio nodded. Calleigh ran a hand through her silken hair and glanced at the clock. "Wow. I really lost track of time there, didn't I?" He nodded again in confirmation. She smiled up at him. "What would I do without you to wake me up?" she purred, leaning in to kiss him again.

Horatio chuckled through the kiss. "You'd sleep your life away here, wouldn't you?" Placing a hand on the small of her back, Horatio guided her out to the parking lot. "I have somewhere special to take you tonight. You ready?" he glanced down at her as he spoke.

Calleigh nodded and twined her fingers in his, staring up at him happily. Before they climbed into the H2, they shared another kiss, this one more passionate than the previous few. As Horatio turned the car on and began driving to their destination, Calleigh, watching him from her position in the shotgun seat, could not help but admire his features: the red hair, the blue eyes… a shiver of anticipation crept its way down her spine before she turned her eyes forward again. The sun was setting now, the bright disk dipping below the horizon, painting the cloudless blue sky with pale pink and orange hues. Absorbed in the beauty of the sunset, Calleigh failed to notice where it was Horatio was taking them. By the time the sun's show had faded into darkness, they had arrived, and Horatio was opening her door for her to exit the vehicle.

As she stepped out of the H2, Calleigh's feet hit soft sand, causing her to stumble forward into Horatio's chest. "What the…?"

"Easy there!" Horatio said with a laugh, catching her easily before she fell too far. "You okay?"

Calleigh looked up at him, glad that the darkness hid her blush, and looked down. "I- I'm fine…" Thinking on her feet, she took a quick look around and changed the subject. "So…where exactly have you brought me tonight, Horatio?"

"Do you like it?" was his swift counter, knowing she hadn't really looked.

Calleigh looked around some more, getting her bearings. The couple was standing on a secluded beach, the sand formed into small dunes the shifted constantly under their feet. The moon had risen, casing a rippling reflection on the surface of the ocean below. The lights of the city of Miami were visible, but not so bright as to block out the light from the stars overhead. The only sounds were those made by the native insects and by the waves of the ocean slapping gently on the beach.

"It's…beautiful," she replied honestly, awed.

Horatio smiled, rather pleased with himself. "I thought you'd appreciate it." Planting a kiss on her forehead, he worked his way down her face until he reached her lips, lingering there, savoring the sweetness of her essence. His right hand held her head, stroking her hair, his left, placed on her waist, held her body close to his. Her arms came up as she kissed him back, one flat against his back, the other's fingers entangled in his hair. After a long moment, due to a mutual need for air, they broke apart. Two pairs of long-lashed eyes flickered open, gazes meeting with mutual love and understanding. Horatio tucked Calleigh's head under his chin, his hands clasped lightly in front of her, resting on the flat planes of her stomach, hers covering his, both of them facing the city, the moon continuing its slow path over the ocean. Horatio kissed the top of Calleigh's head lovingly, and she leaned back against with a sigh of complete contentment. The two lovers' bodies swayed together as one, dancing slowly to their own beat, content to be held by the other, comforted by their combined presences, the day's stress completely forgotten.

A/N: So, come on! Tell me what you think!


End file.
